


Christmas 'Ride'

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student Aki’s scooter was stolen while he was cleaning the shop after work hours, so Aki has to ride home with the train after his part-time job. But did he get on the right train?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two will be posted on Tuesday ^_~
> 
> Thoughts are in between asterisks.
> 
> ♫ Merry Christmas to all of you ♫

 

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _ Viewfinder _ and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**_ Characters: _ ** _ Takaba Akihito; Asami Ryuichi _

_**Genre:** AU_ ; _crack_

**_ Rating:  _ ** _NC-17 (smex) _

**_ Warning: _ ** _ Unbetaed _

 

............

 

“I leave the rest to you, Aki-kun!”

The voice of his colleague comes from the back of the shop.

“Oy! What?! But it will take me forever to clean the whole shop on my own!!”

The girl is already to the back door, her hand on the knob and without even turning back, she adds slyly.

“It’s already late and my boyfriend is waiting for me. You know, I’m pretty sure he will propose me tonight. You wouldn’t want me to have him wait too long on such an important night, right?”

“…”

Aki only hears a distant “And don’t forget to lock the door when you leave!” before the iron door slams shut.

“Tssss girls, girls, giiirls!!”

Aki sighs heavily and goes back to clean the floor in the window. It seems that snow just started to fall down. _*Fuck! I’ll freeze to death on my way back home if it falls that much!*_

It is already long past 10 p.m.when Aki leaves the shop and finds himself in the empty street behind it. The **_too empty_** street!

_ *Where is my scooter?!* _

Under the small overhang only the lock lies cut on the ground. Cursing his colleague, his ex, the last annoying customer, the young kitty he saw this morning, the combini¤ food, the bad TV shows, the hair color of the new transfer student in his major and quite everything and everyone else on the whole planet for such misfortune on such a damned cold winter night, Aki runs to the nearest station and manages to get on a train just before it leaves.

After some moments huffing and puffing, until he finally catches his breath, Aki looks around him out of curiosity and realizes he is all alone in the car. But he only thinks it is normal that people would have something better to do than riding trains on Christmas Eve. Aki sits down and watches through the window but after such a long working day, he soon dozes off.

Barely more than 10 minutes after he slept in Aki wakes up. The train is still, the inner lights are quite all off, through the window on his left he can only see snow and moving to the right window he sees some warehouse. Realizing this cannot be a station, he tries to find someone in the train but all cars are empty and when he tries to open the doors, they all seem to be locked up. Aki looks carefully through the window and sees two men standing near the train, but they have their back on him. Aki decides to push on the emergency button above the door but first he has to break the small glass which is protecting it. There is nothing he can use to break the glass so he tries to reach the button through the small hole in it. He rips a bit his finger but does not notice since he is too focused on his urge to find a way out as safely as possible. Aki gets off silently and starts to go along the car to hide on the other side. One of the two men happens to turn his head right before Aki turns around the tail of the train and yells him to stay put. Aki startles but when he sees the arm of the taller guy holding the other one back, he starts to run at top speed until he finally sees the station. Not even sure it is the right train, Aki gets on it hastily, looks around and is pleased to see some passengers in the car then sighs in relief only after the train starts running. 

It took him more than two hours to finally be back in his apartment. Aki opens his fridge and takes out a rest of pizza and microwaves it and then literally engulfs it down in one go. He goes to the bathroom and starts to undress, eager to warm himself up in a hot bath and only then notices the blood on his hand. _*When did I cut my finger?*_ With only his jeans on, Aki walks back to the sofa where he threw down his jacket and scarf and looks for traces of blood on them. He finds some light traces of blood on his jacket and the slight pain in his hand when he hurriedly pressed on the emergency button in the train comes back to his mind. _*Fuck!*_

The door bell rings. Though Aki is not expecting anyone so late at night, he thinks it might be his friend Kou, who finally decided he could not leave him all alone for Christmas and he opens the door wide with a smile on his face. His smile fades as soon as he sees a tall man standing in the door frame. Hair as dark as night, black coat open on dark jeans and a red dress shirt which is only half buttoned up, allowing the perfect shape of the muscles of his chest to be seen. Aki stares at the stranger without saying a word. This tall figure seems familiar but he would not be able to tell where he saw this guy before.

The stranger says “I am coming in” and when he passes by his side, Aki grabs his right arm trying to stop him. Something glints then on the hand of the stranger, which reminds him of the glint he saw when one of the two men near the train held the other one back. _*Crap. Did he follow me here?*_ A smirk hovers on his perfect lips and the stranger holds his right hand higher so that it is close to Aki’s eyes. Aki scrutinizes the ring on the middle finger. It is shaped as a reindeer with refined details even the fur looks real despite the golden aspect of it and what seems to be a tiny ruby is placed on his muzzle. The stranger adds mockingly.

“Kids tend to like it a lot. You can even caress it if you want. It would be delighted for sure. Rudolf is the cuddle type.”

“Ru… Rudolf?” 

“Yes, Rudolf is its name.”

“You mean this is… Rudolf the red nose reindeer?…”

The stranger sighs and says as if he was a bit disappointed.

“Always the same with the kids. They recognize Rudolf immediately while they do not even seem to have a clue of who I am.”

Still unsure about what is going on here or if he is even still awake, Aki asks.

“And who might you be?”

But before he gets any reply, Aki comes back to his senses and adds.

“And why are you here anyway?”

The stranger leaves the first question unanswered and lifts his left hand to show Aki a brown sac from which he takes a white bag filled with first aid kit. 

“I came to help you treat your wound.” 

And he heads to the kitchen. Aki shuts the door and runs after him.

“Oy! Don’t drop in my apartment like that!... I mean it’s just a simple cut. I don’t need any help to treat it! Err no I mean how the hell did you know where I live!? And what kids were you talking about? And-”

“Shhh. First, you wash your finger thoroughly with water and soap. Then I will help you put a dressing on it.”

Aki grumbles at the commanding tone of voice the stranger just used with him and snaps back.

“I don’t need you to tell me how to treat this cut. And don’t just ignore my questions Mister-they-recognize-Rudolf-immediately-while-they-do-not-even-seem-to-have-a-clue-of-who-I-am. I’ll tell you who you are. You are just a sicko who barged in my place uninvited! And about the cut, don’t worry. I will wash it on my own and have a plaster on it. I am tired and I don’t need you. So get lost now!”

The stranger frowns and retorts firmly.

“You **_do_** need me.”

Before Aki answers anything he adds.

“About my name you are right. It starts with an ‘S’-“

Aki cuts him off laughing.

“Yeah yeah yeah ‘Sicko’ is a very suited name for you that is for sure… Wait! Your name starts with an ‘S’ and your reindeer’s name is Rudolf… No no no no no. Stop the kidding now, big boy. I am way too old to still believe in Santa.”

In all seriousness, the stranger replies calmly.

“Santa is the name of my Grandfather. But when he retired, he insisted that we all use it for work. So of course this is my name for today like it was for my Father. But I would rather have you call me directly by my real name like any other day of the year.”

Aki looks up at the face so composed of the man in front of him, who tries to make him believe he is Santa. Though he would rather be enjoying his warm bath now, Aki decides to play along a while longer. After all this is not as if he had something interesting to do tonight, since only his bed is waiting for him. 

“To call you by your real name. Well I don’t mind. Does it also start with an ‘S’ ?”

“With an ‘R’ It is R-“

“I know I know!!! Rudolf!Your name is Rudolf. But I wonder where you did hide your red nose tonight. Is it not too difficult to stand on two feet for you Mister-4-legs-in-disguise?” 

Aki bursts in laughter. The stranger waits until he calms down and ends his last sentence in a very controlled voice.

“Ryuichi.’

“Huh? Well it's not as funny as if it was Rudolf you know.”

“I am afraid my Parents never intended to give me a funny name.”

“Oh. OK. Well, you see _Ryuichi_ , it is already pretty late and I had quite a hard evening so I thank you for the first aid kit, but I think it’s time for you to leave now. You surely still have a lot of work waiting for you, right?”

“To help you treat your cut is my last job for the night.”

“Oh please stop that now. I told you I don’t need you for this.”

Asami grabs Aki’s hand and pulls him to the sink and turns the faucet.

Fairly annoyed at the way, this man dares to act since he invited himself in his apartment, Aki shouts.

“Stop it now! This is not funny anymore! Leave me alone. I don’t need you!”

With his other hand, the older man reaches for Aki’s cheek, tenderly. He bends close to Aki’s ear and whispers softly.

“What if **_I_** need you?”

Taken aback by the sudden change of mood, Aki cannot help but blush and does not find anything to answer. He can only watch in silence while Ryuichi washes his finger then carefully dries it before putting a pure white dressing on it.

“There you go. Not that bad for a first try, isn’t it?”

“You… you mean you never treated any cut for anyone before?”

“Never. Well it is normal, since Rudolf never needs a plaster.”

At that very moment, the older male looks very lonely from Aki’s point of view and he cannot help but want to cheer him up one way or another.

“Yeah surely ‘cause it’s a magical reindeer, right?”

The golden eyes smile at this innocent remark.

“Yes, this is the reason.”

“Oh I get it now! That’s why you needed me. You had to practice putting a dressing on somebody. Kudos. You managed very well for a first time.” 

And Aki pats Ryuichi’s head as you would to congratulate a child. An amused smile appears on Asami’s lips.

“You have to keep it a secret.”

“Huh? If you want, but you know, it’s not like everybody could be interested in the fact that you still had no experience in treating wounds.”

“The train.”

Aki does not understand what Ryuchi tries to tell him and stares at him, visibly baffled.

“Nobody is supposed to be able to see it when it rides through the city on Christmas Eve and absolutely no one is supposed to be able to get on board. I think my wish found a way to come true.”

His voice was so low at the end of his explanation that Aki did not understand the last sentence, already trying hard to get what this “nobody is supposed to be able to” stuff was all about. It seems very important for the man in front of him.

“What do I get in exchange for my silence?”

“…”

“After all it would be a pretty interesting story to tell my friends for someone who was supposed to spend Christmas Eve and Day on his own. Why should I let this chance of a funny Christmas stor-“

“Your best Christmas memory ever.”

“What?”

“In exchange for your silence, I will grant you your dearest wish and give you your best Christmas memory ever.”

Aki looks at this strange man and asks dubiously.

“And how would you do that? You don’t know me or what I could possibly wish for.”

“Do not doubt my abilities boy. Did you already forget who I am?”

He takes a deep green purse of pure silk out of his big brown sac and spreads out its content on the table. Aki looks rather surprised at all the bright red sex toys lying in front of him. But soon enough he blows away the devilish smile on the older male’s lips with a cold remark before standing up to leave the room.

“If you need the help of this kind of things to have a chance to give me any good memory, then forget it man. No tool can compare with the real thing… Too bad the dick in your pants seems to need such help… You’ll give me my best Christmas memory ever… What a joke. As I said before you really have no clue about any of my wishes.”

Pointing one last time at the tools on the table, he adds.

“I’m not interested if that’s all you’ve got in store big boy. Now leave. I’m slightly becoming more than fed up with your little game. And no worries about your train and so on. Nobody would ever believe me if I were to tell it _*I even can’t believe it though I was in and I’m talking with you right now*_. So rest assured and go the hell out of here.”

Aki heads to the bathroom but before he reaches the door, a large hand grabs his arm and he lands on his back on his bed.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing!?“

Aki sits puzzled at the edge of his bed looking at the man challenging him with his golden eyes while he undresses in front of him. Flawless chest is soon exposed to the dim light of the street lamps coming through the curtains and Aki’s eyes widen at what the dark jeans were hiding. 

“If I am not mistaken, you have a sweet tooth. And as every good boy you hope for barley candy for Christmas, right?”

The strong voice startles Aki out of his reverie and he tries to focus on what he wants to answer.

“Well… Hum… I… I had tons of hard candy sticks when I was a kid… but as you can see I’m a grown-up now, so I don’t get any barley candy anymore for quite some years already.”

“You do not like barley candy anymore?”

“I didn’t say that. Anyway why do you talk about that while you are stark naked in front me? ‘Cause I can tell you that **_it_** doesn’t look like a hard candy stick at all. No red and white stripes on **_it_**.”

“You don’t get the reason why I am talking about that… I bet you will have to give it a try to understand then.”

“Forget it.”

“Why? Is it too big for you?”

“I told you it has no red and white stripes on it!”

“What do you prefer; the sight or the taste of barley candy? I am afraid you cannot have both tonight.”

Aki knows for sure now that the man in front of him is way too weird to be true. He was so exhausted when he came back from work that he is more than surely asleep in his bath. So if he is dreaming, then why not giving it a try? It has been a while since the last time he had sex and his body craves for some action. He would not mind a strange but very erotic dream after all. Aki reaches for the huge shaft with one hand and caresses the soft skin of the tip before quickly licking it. _*Huh? It really tastes like barley candy!? This is the strangest dream I‘ve ever had…. Not that I will complain. I probably really missed this taste after all.*_ And his hand that was slowly stroking up and down the hardened manhood slides to the heated crotch to knead his two ‘friends’ and his lips circle around this unexpected big hard candy stick, while his tongue swirls sensuously around it over and over again to fully enjoy the sweet flavor.

Asami looks at the young man swallowing eagerly his hard desire and he enjoys the so enticing sight of those velvet lips and the skilled tongue around it. But he wants more than this. He first caresses the soft hair and weighs a bit on the boy’s head to reach deeper in his moaning throat. Then he grips the blond hair and pulls his head back. The erotic glint sparkling in those blue eyes enthralls him and he kneels in between Aki's legs, his left hand quickly unzipping and pulling down the jeans and then the underwear; while his mouth devours the tempting lips of Akihito, his wet muscle sucking hard on the skilled one which was giving him pleasure just a moment ago. His fingers find their way to the tight entrance; then slowly and skillfully start to spread the narrow passage. When he finally cannot wait any longer, Asami withdraws his fingers and helps a dizzy Akihito to turn around and go down on all four. He presses with his two hands on Aki’s neck until the beautiful face is close to the sheets and then let them run down the shivering muscles of his back before he grabs his hips. When his taut and erect cock presses slightly against the quivering ring of muscles, Asami firmly pulls backwards with his hands so that Akihito’s insides swallow it up to the hilt in one go. Aki’s fingers clench on the sheets and a loud and hoarse cry blast out of his mouth.

 

 

_.t.b.c. _

_-_-_

combini¤ : grocery store.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more AxA Love for your Christmas. Hope you'll enjoy ^_~
> 
> (Thoughts are in between asterisks)
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS ^_^

**_ Disclaimer: _ ** _ Viewfinder _ and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**_ Characters: _ ** __ Takaba Akihito; Asami Ryuichi ; Rudolf  
 **Genre:** AU **_ ;  _ ** **_ c _ ** **_ rack _ **   
**_ Rating:   _ ** _ NC-17 (smex) _   
**_ Warning: _ ** __ Unbetaed

...

The sun is rising. Through half-opened eyelids Akihito sees the perfect face of a man soundly asleep in his bed. His hazy mind tries to gather all his thoughts together and he starts to recall this strange wet dream he had last night. But if it was a dream, then who is that guy lying next to him? Or is he still dreaming? Aki reaches for the bare chest and the feeling of the warm skin under his palm is nothing but real. The memory of his own skin screams ‘familiar’ to every inch of the well toned velvet he roams his hand over but his mind still refuses to admit that the ‘dream’ could in fact be reality. His right hand is already stroking on the hardening shaft of the sleeper and his mouth starts nibbling at the tempting nipple which hardens under the successive ministration of his tongue and teeth. His mind is still in denial but his body is greedy for more and wants to experience this dream to its heart contents.

As Aki presses on the perfect lips with his fingers, two golden eyes meet his. After a very short moment of hesitation Akihito licks the ear of the man under him and whispers in a challenging tone of voice.

“You promised me my best Christmas memory ever, so be a good boy and let me help myself with your mouth until this dream ends… You wouldn’t want to be as disappointing as every of my ex partners in the real life?”

A smug smile outlines Asami’s lips as he reaches for Aki’s pillow to put it behind his neck and rest his head on the three pillows that are now crowded under him; while his left hand swiftly grabs the firm ass of the young man and lifts the slender body up to his chin.

“Use my mouth the way you want it. There is no way you would be disappointed by me today, my cute but perverted little _gourmand_.”

Blushing at the way the older male said those words, Aki holds on to his idea of all this being just a dream and allows himself what he takes for sheer selfish behavior for the following minutes.

Aki’s member thrusts its way slowly between the half-parted lips and invades the wet and warm cavity until its tip hits the back of the willing mouth. Akihito grips the rungs of the head of his bed and starts to move his hips back and forth. First slowly then deeper and faster ravaging Asami’s mouth and throat to the point he becomes quite unable to breathe properly. When he is nearly at his limit, Aki looks at Asami’s face. With the back of his right hand he wipes the pearls of sweat off the perfect face and his eyes are captivated by the sight of his own manhood sliding in between those beautiful lips so much so that he surrenders to his sensations and his pleasure overflows in Asami’s mouth.

As they both lay panting close to each other, Asami says teasingly.

“I wonder if you would be that good and willing at moving your hips if you had to ride your favorite _barley candy stick_.”

“Mmmh…. I just came. Give me a break.”

“As I thought… In the end you will be the one disappointing and will shatter your own best Christmas memo-”

The sudden pressure of Aki’s body weight as he climbs on Asami’s midsection interrupts the teasing and his fierce eyes promise Asami another session of wild and steamy moments. Aki traces the outline of Asami’s cock with his thumbnail up to the crown then he parts slightly his ass cheeks and lifts his hips before lowering them down slowly rubbing against the taut shaft. Aki grabs Asami’s hands and places them on his buttock so that they press on it firmly and he leans on the broad chest with his two hands then starts moving his hips up and down. When Asami allows an expression of pleasure to grace his features, Aki mutters “Give me my _Christmas_ _candy_ now.” then closes his eyes as he welcomes the huge member invading deeply his insides, roughly ravishing his dark velvet until his cries of delight turn into screams of pure ecstasy. A low grunt and the sudden heat running inside of him let him know that his partner climaxed too and Aki lets himself fall on top of Asami and buries his face in the crook of his neck. When Asami carefully pulls out Akihito releases a soft sigh and though he perfectly knows that this dream will vanish when tomorrow will be there, Aki snuggles closer to the enticing warmth and sleep wins over him as he prays to still be sleeping, when the man who holds him so tight right now will leave his bed and life.

...

It is already past 8 a.m. on the 26th of December, when Akihito after brushing the sheets with his left arm to only find them cold and empty tries to open his heavy-sleepy eyelids. The mess of his bed and the sensations in his lower half forces his mind to finally admit that this dream was in fact not a dream at all. He looks for his own personal Santa in his entire apartment, but the guy just left without a trace as Aki knew it would happen. Oh well, at least he would have had an unexpected but amazing Christmas Day. Real life starts again today and that means he has to go to work soon. Akihito heads to the bathroom, showers quickly and gets dressed in less than 10 minutes. When he walks back into the kitchen, a delicious smell of tea mixed with an unknown one comes tickling his nostrils and golden orbs greet him silently.

It seems the young man will not move on his own; so Asami shows him his seat and pours him some tea then holds the plate with warm croissants on it to him.

“There is a French patisserie two blocks from here. Did you ever try their _pains au chocolat_ or _croissants_ , young Mister Sweet Tooth?”

“No… never.”

“I tasted one in the pastry shop. Delicious.”

And Asami takes a bite from his own share of croissants.

“Ry… Ryuichi?”

“Yes?”

“Christmas Day is over, right?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you still here then? No, I mean why didn’t you leave for good? No no no that’s not what I mean. Errrr how come you came back with these pastries and are having breakfast with me?”

“Did you think I came out of my way for just a one night stand?”

“Well…. How would I know? Isn’t Santa supposed to leave when Christmas Day is over?”

“Oh **_this_** rule. Well you are right, I have to leave after I have given a Christmas present. But I did not bring you any present yesterday. I gave myself a precious Christmas gift and I plan to keep it all year through.”

These words do not really make sense in the befuddled mind of Aki.

“And Rudolf?”

“Mh? No, I did not get him any present. I will give him fresh and delicious straw when he will ask for it as I do every year. This is its only present for its good work on Christmas Nights.” 

“You mean Rudolf is as real as you are right now?... Oh my when will I finally wake up?”

Asami smirks at the confused expression on Akihito’s face.

“Eat up now and go to work.”

Aki bites in his croissant and a bright smile appears on his lips “Delicious!!” Asami looks at his boy wolfing down all the croissants that were still on the plate before he hurries to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Just before leaving for work Akihito comes back to the kitchen and stops dead in his track. A tall reindeer is licking the crumbs of his croissants directly on the table. Asami explains briefly.

“Rudolf was hungry and he has a sweet tooth like you, but you have to keep that a secret as well.”

_ *I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming!!* _

“Yeah of course I’ll keep that a secret too. No worries. Hum…. If you and your friend Rudolf are for real then please do remember that straw isn’t allowed in my place, so Ryuichi you’ll have to feed it somewhere else and Rudolf you’d better not disturb the neighbors or dirty the carpets with your hoofs. One more thing guys; I finish work at 4 p.m. today and there’s not enough for more than one person’s dinner in my fridge so if you plan to have dinner with me, you go buy enough food for the three of us and on your way back home you pick me up at the shop… no in the street behind the shop. Sorry Rudolf but you’re way too noticeable. If you can’t do that, then do never barge in my life again not even on Christmas Eve or Day!”

And Aki slams the door shut hoping the sound will help him wake up and heads to the shop. Asami looks at the closed door. Rudolf finishes licking all the crumbs and states.

“I would say he is still in some kind of denial about you and me.”

“It seems so. Well I guess it is somewhat hard to figure out for someone who thought he is a normal human being.”

“Ryu… I told you this guy is a mere human. You are the one in denial when you say otherwise.”

“I would not fall for a mere human.”

“Too late. You did fall for this boy, pal!And hard!!”

“That is against the rules. I have to mate with an elf or I would produce no heir.”

“Ah no that’s bullshit big boy. You have to mate with a female of any compatible specie to produce an heir. Your Grandpa told you otherwise ‘cause he fell for an elf and same did your Dad.”

“A female of the human specie would do?”

“Yeah of course, they’re utterly compatible with guys like you.”

“But Akihito is no female at all.”

“Yup and that is your biggest problem to get your Parents to approve your choice. Even if you could give up on your wish of becoming a father, your Parents will more than probably never accept that.”

As Asami thinks about the situation in silence, Rudolfs adds slyly.

“Your boy gave you a chance to leave him without any of you being too hurt and broken. If you’re not here when he comes home; he will cherish the memories of this dream he had with you and go on with his life as well as possible. And you still have time to find a suitable Mother for your coming heir.”

“I do not want to be a father for any child who would not be born from my Akihito. No matter what my Grandfather and Parents will think about my choice. Akihito is mine and nothing will change that.”

“As stubborn as ever. Just like your mother. There’ll be lots of changes to your life if you follow this path… Well as long as you keep providing the tastiest straw in the world for my meals I’ll support you.”

“OK then we should head home right now. I will give you your special Christmas treat of straw and talk to my Parents. Then we will come back and buy enough food for a whole week and pick up Aki after his work. I guess you still do not want to change in car for me?”

“I already told you Ryu. If you had wanted a brown Mercedes with a red sign on it I might have considered your request but as long as you want a black BMW you forget me, OK?”

“Then you’ll spend most of the year in the ring if we live here with him. You do understand that, don’t you?”

“I’m fine with that… I even get to see interesting _places_ when I’m on your finger.”

“You are not supposed to look at my Aki, you perverted reindeer.”

“Hey I did nothing wrong! You were the one stroking on his silky skin and I am neither blind nor deaf…. So lucky that if you take the ring off I change back immediately into my true form… I bet I’ll get to enjoy some more steamy delights for countless nights.”

...

Takaba runs out of the shop at 4.05 p.m. A tall man with dark hair and golden eyes stands under the overhang that shelters him from the falling snow. Akihito walks closer to him and reaches for the perfect face. His palm feels the warmth under the cold wind biting the well toned skin. The low and warm voice of the older male greets him.

“Good work today.”

A wide smile graces Aki’s features when his Ryuichi pulls him closer to his heart, circles his arms around his waist and bends over him to press his lips on his. Akihito wraps his arms around Asami’s neck then opens his mouth and initiates a deeper kiss. Asami runs his fingers through Aki’s hair, tenderly messing it. The leather of his right glove muffles a certain discontent grunt. “Damn Ryu, you got me this time! I can’t see or feel anything! Just you wait until we are back home! What about I suggest to your precious boy to ride you in the bath tongiht?...“

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
